Symphony
by Raven-DarkBlue
Summary: He liked the dark because the dark is not dark. But because the dark is the antonym of light. Wilt is the antonym of bloom. Autumn is the antonym of spring. That autumn hurts ... (English version of "Simfoni" by Yukitarina)


Disclaimer: I don't own SS chara

Will be dark . Concentrated . Black . If only there were a light blue aura  
rising from the youth themselves handsome white tuxedo . aura  
provide light in the room , bright enough to flush / grand  
piano / color / ivory / he plays . Tapering fingers dancing  
on the keys , forming a dark melody . / Moonlight Sonata 1st  
Movement / Beethoven .

Blaring strains of the piano was so parallel with the situation outside ,  
on the waterfront near the mansion. The tourists on the edge of the ocean shed  
tears , drowned by the sad notes gracefully suppressed by  
the host .

The blue -haired sea - Poseidon , Julian Solo, Neptune , god  
oceans , up - so live game . His eyes occasionally  
closed , listening to the symphony that reminded  
despair , pain, contempt, springs have dried up ,  
daun-daun/maple / falling , cloudy , daydreams empty , gray , past  
without laughter , lonely seas , sore .

Sadness .

Sad symphony . And reminded him of the grief .

Suddenly the strains of the piano sound is distorted by others . sound  
incision strings .

While continuing to play the piano , Poseidon turned slowly , with  
carefully listening to the sound of the approaching violin . aura  
His light blue finally illuminate dark black hair , emerald green eyes ,  
and a classic black tuxedo .

Hades . Plays violin solemnly .

Now the two types of musical instruments filled the air . Piano and violin . Equally  
chanting / Moonlight Sonata / . Poseidon let his brother sitting  
with impressive on / grand piano / white , showing off the game  
soft violin .

But tenderness was so awful ... and very different from the strains  
brother piano . The game really reminds Poseidon Hades will  
blood , war , murder , tears , shouts , screams , dying , danger ,  
looting , fire , crime , absolute darkness , insolence , brutality ,  
fangs , black crow berkoak , dried tree .

Death .

Symphony deadly . And offer death .

Just as the strains of piano Poseidon , Hades violin also parallel  
the situation out there . Even the game volume Hades  
Poseidon surpassed composition . The tourists , who had  
just feel sad , now holding their necks , trying to keep from  
severe pain that had suddenly come . Each note of a violin Hades  
make a slit their throats felt sharp glass shards . their knees  
fell on the sand , and the sound of their muffled roar , " Water ... water ... "

Poseidon began to strengthen her piano playing , trying to save  
the tourists are . Chant piano was carried by the wind , and  
finally treat the tourists throat burning . People  
The feeling of relief after receiving a beautiful piano selaik  
pouring fresh water . They now do not feel pain anymore .

Hades smiled coldly .

He stood on the piano Poseidon , swipe fiddle with more  
incisions , resulting in a much more painful strains , making the  
travelers are now screaming uncontrollably . " Water ! ! ! Water ! "

Poseidon , still with a calm tempo , again trying to  
game surpassed his brother . The composition of the piano and violin  
sounds so harmonious , but in fact both are fighting :  
determined to save the piano , the violin ambition to  
destroy .

In the end , when the cry of the people getting echoed , Poseidon  
Hades stared sharply .

" Stop , Hades , " said Low .

...

Hades slowly stopping friction , and stood still at the top / grand  
ivory piano / it .

People outside lying unconscious.

...

...

Six minutes passed .

Poseidon sighed in despair when Hades suddenly take  
square off to play the violin again . " Hades , I told you - "

Poseidon did not continue his words when he heard the intro  
sung violin Hades . / Liebestraum / Liszt belongs . ...

Riveting .

Poseidon hopes to join the inhabitants of Mount Olympus can hear it .  
/ Nymph , muse , come and see Hades here ... , / he muttered to himself.

Really ... this time the game is very different from Hades .

...

The game is so beautiful ... and bright .

No blood , fire , or even scream in it . games Hades  
This time is so reminiscent of Poseidon will clear rivers ...

Shade trees ...

Beauty flower / azalea / ...

Bird / nightingale / ...

The beauty of spring ...

Fragrant dewy grass in the morning ...

Bersapukan blue sky as soft clouds / marshmallows / ...

Tulip, windmill ledges ... / . /

Cotton candy ...

...

Happiness .

Symphony of joy . And inviting happiness .

/ Hades whether he / ? thought Poseidon . Is he really the maestro  
darkness past two hundred Italian population has been slashed neck  
only with the brush strokes ... ? How could a maestro  
darkness can play / Liebestraum / so beautiful ... ?

Once again , chanting violin was very parallel to the situation on the edge  
ocean there . The people who had fainted , regained consciousness now . eye  
happy they decorated light , flicker with enthusiasm . hand  
they stretched , danced on the sand with beautiful soft  
tickle the skin of their feet . They have never been so happy ... they  
feel this happy . This is not ecstasy or euphoria . It is  
happy that so associated with romance .

Of love .

/ Liebestraum / , German for " Dreams of Love " .

Slowly , her delicate hands dance on the back of Poseidon  
piano . He accompanied the game Hades with solemn , touching , and  
wholeheartedly . Now the piano and the violin string friction  
side by side in harmony . Not at all against each other like that .  
The darkness is finally gone , replaced with a beautiful garden ,  
underlie two mythological gods and their instruments .

After some time , Hades Poseidon dropped from the piano . he lay  
violin in the air , leaving cosmonya partially , so the violin  
along with the wand could still sing tone though Hades is not  
play .

Poseidon did the same thing . He stood up , leaving cosmonya  
partly in order to keep playing the piano / Liebestraum / , then follow  
Hades who walked slowly toward the flowers / daffodil / that  
situated on the banks of a river clear .

" / For oft / , " Hades said softly , quoting the poetry of William  
Wordsworth , " / when on my couch I lie In vacant or in ... Pensive mood ,  
They flash upon that inward eye Which is the bliss ... of solitude ; And  
then my heart with pleasure fills ... And dances with the daffodils ... / "

Silence is so full of meaning that pick ... Poseidon looked Hades  
back to him , his brother 's black hair moving gently blown  
breeze .

" It would be nice ... if you can still present  
/ Liebestraum / full brightness ... also you quote Wordsworth poem  
earlier , " Poseidon said , also in a low voice . " Can you play a  
Liszt 's composition with very beautiful . For a moment I doubted  
that you are my brother is always shaded by the dark ... But  
in fact , you , my brother , really play a composition  
that. You also cites the poetry of Wordsworth loves nature . The world will  
peace if you do not use your power to kill and  
hurt . The world will smile if you can continue to chant  
beautiful composition of Liszt . "

" That's impossible , " said Hades , his voice cold .

" Why ? " Poseidon asked , although he already knew the answer .

" Because of the beauty , beauty , spring , and brightness ... always  
reminds me of a name that will never be reached for again ... , "  
Hades said , her green eyes looking far into the future .

Poseidon smiled . " Or one word will never want you  
reaching out again . "

Hades Poseidon turned to stare for a moment , then looked back at blankly .  
" Right. Which is why I will not be able to too frequent  
struggling with the melody and rhyme that you call / beautiful / it "

Poseidon understand .

In the middle of the tree foliage air / magnolia / sweet ... and dew  
which broke from the grass , and do not forget , the composition of which belong to Liszt  
still rolling ... Poseidon began to draw the conclusion of all behavioral  
brother . Of music they sang earlier . Of each letter  
spoken .

That he , Hades , like the dark . Not because the dark is dark .  
But because the dark is the antonym of light . Wilt is the antonym of  
bloom . Autumn is the antonym of spring .

Spring that reminded him of a goddess ...

He , Hades , hate beauty . He even had gouged out the eyes  
green and intend to throw it into the ocean just as there are people  
who calls her / beautiful / . He may have lost his eye since  
Poseidon long if not immediately help .

All because a goddess of fertility ... Daughter of lovers . women who  
love the park , and the bright beauty . Per -se - fo -ni . So wonderful spelling  
his name . Per -se - fo -ni . That goddess was called and called.

Hades hates flowers , beauty , spring , and one word that does not  
he wanted to reach out again . Love hate love ... Hades . Also the sweet aroma and  
softness symphony .

Because it always reminded him of a goddess ...

Only one goddess . He loves wholeheartedly , though his ego refused  
to acknowledge .

Per -se - pho -ne ...

Only Per -se - pho -ne ...

*

*

*End*

*

*  
-


End file.
